Problemas de comunicación
by Esciam
Summary: Spoilers hasta más o menos el 9x09, AU. Posibilidades de que lo está haciendo Ray en Israel.


**Disclaimer: **_NCIS _no me pertenece, lo crearon Bellisario y McGill.

**Problemas de comunicación**

No podía soportarlo más. Se juraba que tenía arena hasta en los lugares más recónditos de su cuerpo, y ese calor...  
>Llevaba cuatro días esperando en las afueras del Negev, en una pequeña tienda de abarrotes, donde su turbante y su fluido manejo del hebreo y el árabe, lo hacía mimetizarse con facilidad.<br>No había sido fácil dar con el paradero de Kort, el que era en ese momento llamado el "cíclope"... no tan original, pero sí de un morboso humor el sobrenombre. Pero sabía que él solía ir a la tienda de té del frente, como sabía que ahí no solo se vendía té.  
>El hombre que le hablaba subió la voz de lo indignado que estaba. Ray lo miró, y con su hebreo y entonación de local, le dijo que no tenían tela del color que él quería.<br>Finalmente, lo despachó con una tela de un espantoso naranja y, aunque nada tenía que ver con la tienda más que estaba en el mejor lugar de vigilancia; se sintió orgulloso de haber podido vender esa tela que, se juraba, debía tener años en la tienda.  
>El hombre dueño del comercio, que lo creía poco más que un indigente (de día y de noche estaba en esa calle. No podía esperar que Kort apareciera en horas laborales) lo felicitó y Ray se fue de nuevo a la silla frente a la tienda, con un refresco dado por "su jefe" en la mano.<br>¡No podía ser! Solo unos segundos sin ver a ese lugar, y alguien alto y calvo, de la contextura de Kort, le daba la espalda para entrar a la casa de té. Maldijo su suerte, pues no podía saber si era él o no. Dejó el vaso en el suelo, después de tomar lo más que pudo en un trago, y salió a la calle atestada de gente hacia la casa de té.  
>Su vestimenta no era la mejor para ese lugar, pero aunque la gente lo miraba extraño, solo veían a un sin calle muy descarado. Se hizo a un lado, y al buscar el perfil del tipo que hablaba con el que servía té, pudo ver que llevaba un parche.<br>Era él. Sonrió mucho, y no solo porque una piadosa mujer le dio unas monedas cuando otros lo echaban. Ray salió de nuevo antes de que Kort lo viera. Fue entonces hacia el callejón del frente, y detrás de unos contenedores, buscó la pequeña motocicleta que iba a usar para seguir a Kort.  
>Éste salió casi media hora después, con un maletín en la mano que antes no tenía. Lo dejó ir unos metros, y luego, fue detrás de él. Kort llegó hasta una minivan a las afueras del mercado, y fue a la carretera, como si fuera hacia Tel Aviv, con Ray siempre detrás de él.<br>Documentó los lugares a donde fue y el pequeño Hotel en que se alojaba. Tomó una foto del nombre del lugar y sonrió.  
>Ya lo tenía. Y después de casi un día detrás de él, llamó a su contacto con la corporación y le dio los datos. Luego, fue al hotel de la esquina y buscó que le dieran una habitación con una vista lateral a la entrada del hotel de Kort.<br>Pero esa pequeña victoria lo hizo solo darse cuenta de que estaría detrás de Kort no sabía por cuanto más y menor. Pero órdenes eran órdenes, y hasta su instinto le decía que ese tal Kort tenía más que contratos de mercenario común entre manos.  
>Sacó su celular con cámara y, de la pequeña maleta que tenía en la parte trasera de su moto, la computadora personal.<br>Podía ser poco profesional, pero lo primero que hizo fue ver si había wifi, y no porque quisiera ver su cuenta segura de email; sino para ver si tenía mensajes de Ziva de la que no era segura.  
>Sí, uno, escueto como solían ser, pero con un algo en el tono que a él le servía de mejor guía para saber cómo estaba. Y aunque le gustaba que se mantuviera en contacto, también se daba cuenta que, aunque le escribía más a menudo, su tono hablaba de que no estaba bien con él.<br>Lo entendía, en menos de un día era acción de gracias, y Ray no había podido hablar con ella ni responderle emails en semanas. La mayoría de lugares donde había estado no tenían Internet, y menos conexión telefónica con otros países, a menos de que tuvieras teléfonos especiales, algo que no le dieron a él.  
>Puso las fotos a descargar en la computadora, y le respondió el email. Ziva no estaba conectada para hablar, de seguro era de madrugada en Washington. Pero, a diferencia de los de ella, Ray solía hacer largos emails, aunque no dijera realmente algo importante en ellos. Pero ella entendería. Una misión era una misión.<p>

**-o-**

Sentía el pulso acelerado en todo el cuerpo, y una tremenda necesidad que le pedía el cuerpo de salir despavorido de ese lugar.  
>Lo que había encontrado siguiendo a Kort... bueno, jamás se lo imaginó. Era lo más peligroso en lo que hubiera estado metido. No era tanto el poder destructivo de ellos, sino de donde provenían. Saber que era gente sucia de la inteligencia de tu propio país, lo ponía muy nervioso...<br>Ray se limpió el sudor en la ropa y decidió ver detrás de la cómoda de la habitación de Kort. ¡Ajá! ¡Ahí estaba! Metió el dispositivo de almacenamiento de datos en el teléfono celular y justo cuando lo pudo clonar, e iba a salir de ahí, sintió la pistola en la nuca... ¿No era que acababa de meterse a bañar?  
>—Kort, ¿cómo estás? —dijo, para hacer tiempo.<br>—Vivo. —le respondió, con una velada amenaza.  
>El entrenamiento de Ray lo hizo moverse. Le dio un codazo y se movió a un lado. El sonido del disparo le dolió mucho más que la rozadora en el hombro del hombro por el ángulo fallido.<br>Ray se movió de lado y le dio un golpe en el riñón y, casi que al instante, buscó desarmarlo.  
>Dos disparos más en ese lucha lo habían dejado casi que sordo. Pero, por más que lo golpeara en vientre, logró hacer que la tirara. Antes de poder tomarla, Kort la pateó y la alejó de él. Ray sintió un golpe en la quijada y se hizo a la idea de ir mano a mano.<br>La pelea fue ardua, pero pronto, el punto ciego de Kort le hizo ganar a Ray terreno sobre la fuerza de él, por más que aún se sintiera desorientado y dolorido.  
>Por fin, con un golpe debajo de la quijada, Kort se cayó inconsciente y él pudo salir del lugar.<br>No le importó ver a las personas afuera, preocupadas, ni el dolor... Al levantar el puño de la mano y ver ahí la información, hasta sonrió. Su misión había terminado. Era hora de la extracción y un tiempo de vacaciones.

**-o-**

Tuvo que entrar y salir de hospitales cada dos días en su recuperación, y luego, desaparecer por algunas semanas. Kort lo buscaba, y sabía que tenía muchas formas de seguirle el rastro, electrónicamente era una de ellas. Por eso, no habló con nadie que no fuera de confianza en la corporación. La extracción fue lenta por el cuidado que debían tener, y no llegó hasta Washington hasta pocos días después de principios de año.  
>Y podía ser poco profesional, pero justo cuando llegó al país y le dijeron que podía hacer llamadas desde una línea segura, su primer pensamiento fue llamar a Ziva. Miró la hora. Apenas unos minutos después del horario común de oficina. Se imaginaba que muy posiblemente, su jefe la tendría trabajando hasta tarde. No le importó.<br>—Aló. —Ray cerró los ojos de alivio al oírla. Llevaba meses sin hacerlo.  
>—¿Puedes hablar?<br>—Sí, sí puedo hablar.  
>Pero Ray se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, porque supo que no iba a preguntarle lo que quería por teléfono.<br>—Mi misión ha terminado —esas también eran unas buenas palabras qué decir.


End file.
